We Dont Fit In
by Keepitup2319
Summary: Belle needs Adam just as much as Adam needs Belle. But how much help can they get from each other? Turns out...alot.
1. Chapter 1

**We Don't Fit In**

 **Chp. 1**

 **Disclaimer**

A/u: not long I promise :) but new story to bring in the new year, but I'm kinda cutting it close...sorry. But anyway I hope you enjoy :) BUT THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE FAVORITES, FOLLOWS REVIEWS FROM PREVIOUS STORIES I LOVE YOU ALL I DO.

/

The sun filtered into the curtain blocking its actual light from Belle's eyes, but still it had enough strength to wake her from her fitful slumber. Groaning Belle yawned and stretched trying to wake herself up enough to make it to her daily routine.

Getting out of bed, she found her blue shirt and trousers and placed them on the bed before she went to wash herself up. After she finished dressing she went down to the stairs, while putting up her hair in a ponytail. As she came down she heard the rattle of plates, and clanging of pans from the kitchen.

'Oh no.' she thought and hurriedly went down the rest of the steps in a haste. When she came down to the last step, she was met with the mess of papers, pens and a fallen lamp on the floor of the dining room. Shaking her head with a huff, she went over and tried to organize the clutter as much as she could but stopped when she heard glass break. Dropping the papers that were in her hands, Belle ran through the door that led to the kitchen. Her eyes widen when she saw the mess that littered the kitchen and she couldn't take it all in at once, so she focused first on her father, who was on the floor with a bleeding hand.

"Papa." she whispered, going over to him.

"Yes Mary yes? No. Im fine. I'm okay. Dont worry. Just don't wake Belle."

Belle stopped and took a deep breath.

"Papa. It's me Belle." she slowly walked up to him but her father was still mumbling to himself and clutching his bloodied hand.

"Papa?" she whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.

Maurice jumped at his daughters touched but didn't turn away. He stared at her for a moment in a haze, as if he was seeing her for the first time. Belle bit the inside of her cheek, not wanting to disturb him more.

"Papa come on." she motioned for him to get up, but he still stared at her confused.

"Papa come on." she pleaded again and this time went to help him up by his arm.

Gratefully Maurice did not fight her as he had many times before.

"Belle where's your mother?" Maurice asked as he finally got to his feet.

Belle first guided him to a chair near them and went to find something to take care of his hand.

"Belle." Maurice called again.

Belle didn't stop as she went to find a cloth.

"Belle, where is your mother?" he asked more forcefully.

Belle set down the bowl and sighed. Picking up the bowl she went over to the table and set it next to her father as she kneeld down in front of him and dipped the cloth into the bowl.

"This may sting." she warned as she put the towel on his hand.

"Belle, where is your mother?!" Maurice shouted slamming his hand on the table.

Not disturbed by the act of forcefulness Belle continued to work on her father's hand while informing him again for the umpteenth time that she was dead. Maurice leaned back into the chair, his face aging him over 10 years. Belle looked up at him waiting for him to say something else but Maurice stayed silent. Shaking her head Belle put the bloodied cloth back into the bowl and grabbed a new one. Wrapping her father's hand, Belle tied it off in a loose knot and got up. Grabbing the bowl she went to the sink to empty it out.

As she got to the sink she stopped and looked at the mess of dishes that were stacked high. Keeping her cool, she just left the bowl on the counter and turned to her father who was still sitting at the table dazed.

"Come on Papa." she went over to him and helped him up. She guided him to the dining room and sat him on his workbench in front of the now almost clean desk. Setting him down and placing a pencil near him, belle stood back and waited for him to respond. When he didnt Belle sighed and went over to the hook that her father had built and grabbed her cloak.

"I'll be back." she informed but all she got was a slight nod.

"Right." she nodded and went out the door and immediately went to the stables.

"Hey you." Belle greeted her horse Phillipe who immediately responded.

"At least you're not ignoring me." Belle smiled rubbing the horse's nose. Going over to the bag of oats, she grabbed the spoon she filled up the bucket that was next to it. Picking it up she went over to her friend and opened the door to place it in her stall. Belle watched as she began to eat her food. Patting his back Belle went over to her equipment that was behind her. Pulling the arrows over her back and bow onto her shoulder, Belle went fo leave the stall but the horse blocked her path.

"Hey." she laughed, placing her hand on on Philippe's back.

"Not today sorry." Belle shrugged and moved the horse from her path. The horse huffed at her. Belle shook her head, as she grabbed her knife from the pole that held up the horse's stall. Strapping her knife to her belt, Belle patted the horse's back again before she left the stable.

Breathing in the morning air she relished in the cool feeling of the atmosphere. Looking around she was glad to find the clearing behind their house empty except for the lone rabbit that was in the middle of the field.

"Breakfast." she smiled and took her bow off her shoulder and an arrow from the back. As she closed in on the rabbit, she tried to keep her breathing steady and slow but the rabbit still seemed to have heard her and ran away. Sighing she loosened her hold on the bow and ran after it, into the woods.

/

Belle focused her sight on the fast rabbit that seemed to like to stop and go making it hard for her to get a clear shot. Huffing she once again lowered her bow as the rabbit ran away.

'Great.' she thought and went to follow it but the snap of a twig caught her attention and she turned around. Her bow raised and aimed at a soldier in armor. Belle closed her eyes and huffed. Lowering her bow she put her arrow back in her bag and bow on her shoulder. Looking around her, soldiers began to surround her.

"YOU KNOW THERE ARE BETTER WAYS TO GET MY ATTENTION RIGHT?!" Belle shouted out.

"Now what fun would that be?"

Belle turned to her right and saw her "friend" come in the line of the soldiers.

"Adam. You were always so melodramatic." she greeted as she shook her head motioning to the soldiers thag surrounded them.

"Belle. You always knew how to pick them." Adam greeted and held up the rabbit that Belle was hunting.

"What do you want?" she asked and Adam raised his eyebrow.

/

Sorry gotta stop there. Running out of time. Reviews would great! *kisses* HAPPY NEW YEAR! (Every Friday)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Author's note: I will not disappoint :)

/

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Can a friend not want to speak, to another friend?" Adam asked putting down the rabbit.

"No. And we're not friends." Belle lunged for her rabbit and grabbed it from him while he went to her belt and grabbed her knife.

"Ah." Belle breathed and held up her prize. Looking at Adam to show her triumph, she was not surprised when she saw that he had something else of hers.

"Adam." she put the rabbit in her hand and stuck out the other.

"Give it."

"This." Adam turned over the knife and tested the blade.

"Dull." he mumbled turning it over again.

"Adam give it back." she demanded.

"This is disgraceful." he chuckled and flicked his hand up. The knife disappeared in the air in a puff of maroon smoke. Belle's mouth was agape as she watched her knife disappear into thin air.

"What did you do?!" she demanded stepping up to him.

"Belle that knife was distasteful." he explained.

"Yes. But that was my only knife now give it back." she held out her hand.

Adam sighed and flicked his hand up and a knife appeared in the palm of his hand. He presented it in front of her but she looked at it in distain.

"What?" he asked looking at the knife.

"That's not my knife." she stepped back and surveyed it.

"Well it is now. And i must say, it is a better instrument than that dull piece of-"

"Hey. My dad gave me that knife." Belle warned.

Hearing an explosion in the far off distance Belle sighed and took the knife from Adam and put on the belt.

"What? No thank you?" Adam chuckled.

Belle glared at him as she tied the rabbit to her belt.

"Goodbye Adam." she turned and went through the line of guards on her way home.

Adam watched as she left and continued to stare at her until his guards broke his concentration.

"Sir. What shall you have do?" one stepped up behind him.

"Do you want us to go after her?" another one asked.

"No." Adam sighed and looked at his guards.

"Take the day off." he suggested and went to leave.

"But sir. We took the day off yesterday." the one near him informed.

"Then….go do something. Secure the castle make sure no one is sneaking in." he offered and left.

/

Belle walked through a fog of smoke, trying to find her father.

"Papa are you alright?" Belle called from the kitchen as she put the rabbit on the counter and opened the window to let out the smoke.

"How on earth did that happen?" she heard her father shout from the shed that was near the kitchen.

'Please still have eyebrows. Please still have eyebrows.' Belle chanted in her head and she went to check on her father.

"Papa where are you?" she called out. Going to the windows she began to open them letting in the fresh morning turned beginning afternoon air.

"Im here Belle. I'm fine. It's just this hunk of junk."

Belle heard something being kicked and surprised by the strings of curses that followed.

"You always say that." Belle laughed going over to her father who was sitting down on the chair that was near his invention.

"Well i mean it this time. I'll never get this bone headed contraption to work." he exclaimed standing up and circling it.

Belle sighed and surveyed the damage that was done in the room.

'This will take all night.' she thought as she looked at an overturned table, chair and tools that were scattered everywhere.

"Dont worry. You will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Belle persuaded touching her father's shoulder.

Maurice looked up at his daughter and saw hope and faith in her eyes that he thought only her mother had.

"You're right." he resolved going to his tool box.

"I can do this." he went under his machine and began to tinker around asking for this and that before he came out from under it wiping his hands on his apron.

"Alright. That should do it." he stood next to Belle and extended his hand out to the lever and pulled.

At first nothing happened until the ax that was attached began to move, chopping up the wood that was underneath it.

"It works." she exclaimed.

"It does?" Maurice watched his invention in awe as it did what it was supposed to do.

"It does!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air with excitement."

"You did it. You really did it." Belle laughed watching his invention.

"Alright. Hitch up Philippe girl . I'm off to the fair." he exclaimed going out of the shed and through the kitchen.

"Wait papa!" Belle shouted after him.

Looking at the invention Belle went up to it and looked it over.

"How do you turn it off?" she wondered aloud.

/

Maurice looked around the desolate road trying to figure out which wrong turn he had taken.

"We should be there by now." he mumbled as he once again looked at the map.

The horse sputtered at him and continued to trot on. As they came upon an opening, Maurice looked up and heard cheering and wearing of gears and machines.

"Oh. There it is." he chuckled as he put his map into back his satchel and went into the scattered field of inventions.

/

"I can't believe i lost it!" Maurice shouted again.

Philippe rolled his eyes at his master's ranting, that had been going on for what seemed like hours.

"I mean. It was wonderful. It was grand. It had everything that was needed and i lost!"

Maurice sighed and and slumped down onto the horse, having been tired out by the day's events. Hearing a howl, Maurice sat up confused.

"Where have you taken us Philippe?" Maurice pulled on the reins and made the horse stop.

Looking around into the dense forest, Maurice looked for the source of the noise. When another howl came it seemed so much closer, making Maurice jump and Philippe gallop away.

"Wait. Philippe wait." Maurice pulled on the horse's reigns trying to stop him but the horse was resilient and strained against him, pushing on.

Philippe finally came to a stop when he saw yellow eyes surround him. He backed up from them but the machine that he was lugging around hit a tree making him gallop forward in a haste wanting to get away from what's holding him. He ran on with Maurice holding onto his back for dear life. Not watching where he was going Phillippe came upon a cliff. Backing up from the cliff as fast as he could, Phillippe again ran into the forest and into a circle of wolves. One snapped at him making him rear up in fear and Maurice was knocked off in the midst of it.

All of the wolves chased the horse away leaving Maurice in the snow.

"Great." he muttered getting up and dusting himself off.

"That horse. That damn horse." he mumbled and he began to walk a path he thought was right. Maurice shivered at feeling coldness pass through him. Sighing he stopped and looked around trying to see which way to go next. Hearing a growl Maurice looked to his left and saw menacing yellow eyes pierce back at him. His eyes widen in fear and he felt himself freeze. At the snap of the wolf's jaw Maurice high tailed it, away from the animal and in any which direction he could. A wolf snapped at his heels making him tumble in front of a gate. Quickly he got and opened it then turned around and slammed it shut. Taking a breath Maurice looked up at the castle in front of him.

'Gloomy place.' he thought going to open the door but a wolf caught him on the back of his shoe knocking him down.

"No. No." Maurice clawed at the ground trying to get away from them. Gladly he did but at the expense of losing his shoe. Hastily he ran up to the door and pounded on it. At first their was no answer. The wolves banged their hand against the bars and Maurice knocked harder.

"Yes. Yes." The door opened to reveal a stoic man with piercing blue eyes.

"Please help me." Maurice then collapsed on the front of the steps at his feet.

"Well that's new." he commented.

"Can someone please get this man in a room." he called into his house.

Quickly servants appeared and picked up Maurice and hauled him into the manor. Adam watched them go and was about to close the door if the wolves have not growled at him. Adam looked at them and raised an eyebrow. Taking a deep breath a ferocious growl ripped through his throat. The wolves whimpered and ran off their tale between their legs. Nodding his head Adam went into the castle and closed the door.

/

LOVE FRIDAYS! THEY ARE WONDERFUL! OMGOSH THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOW THANK YOU SO MUCH :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Author's note: I will not disappoint :)

Belle sighed as she looked over the mess her father left three days ago.

'I should really clean this up.' Belle thought looking at the scattered papers.

Bending down she picked up a piece of paper and set it on the desk near her.

'I'll do it later.' she shrugged before she left the house and going to the stables.

'She's going nuts.'

'Give her more medicine.'

'No she needs the shock.'

'No.'

'No.'

'NO.'

"Belle!"

Belle shook her head and the voices slowly faded from her mind.

"Belle?"

Taking a deep breath Belle looked over at the intruding voice.

"What?" she snapped already annoyed.

"Well. Isn't someone just a little ray of sunshine this morning?" the man chuckled taking off his yellow gloves.

Belle mumbled curses under her breath as she picked up a bucket and went out to the well.

"What do you want Gaston?"

"Belle i will not stop pursuing you if you will only agree to be my wife." he snickered as he followed her closely.

Belle rolled her eyes wanting for him to disappear but she knew he wouldn't.

"A day in hell that would be." Belle said as she tied the bucket to the rope and let it drop down.

"Such a mouth." he shook his head stood next to her.

A nice quiet ensued between the two, at least for Belle. Gaston talked for the most of their conversation allowing Belle to ignore him as she went about cleaning the stable as a nice distraction.

"So basically i ate eggs till i grew large." Gaston finally summed up about something.

"It only took you 10 years to finish that story." Belle spoke up as she put down the last shoe she had to shine.

"Yes. I agree. My life story is very interesting isn't it?" he laughed to himself.

Belle looked up at him from her spot on the stool to where he was leaning against the pole next to her.

"Time for you to go don't you think?" Belle said getting up and taking the bucket that held the soapy water with her.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked following her out to the setting sun.

"Oh I don't know." Belle threw the water over the fence before turning to him.

"Maybe because I don't want you here." Belle walked back to the stable to put the bucket back.

Gaston grabbed her by the wrist and tugged her around so that she faced him.

"I will not tolerate that talk when we are married Belle." he warned.

Belle took a deep breath and yanked her wrist from him and stalked away from him.

"No one will love you Belle!" he shouted after her.

"You don't fit in! You've never fit in!"

Belle slammed the door closed and waited for Gaston's aggravating ranting to stop. When the shouting finally stopped Belle took the curtain away from the window and watched a retreating Gaston.

"Finally." she breathed. Letting the bucket fall to the floor, she over to her father's desk and picked up a brown pouch. Taking out two small pills Belle looked at them a bit apprehensive. Shaking her head Belle threw back the pills and swallowed, then waited. After a few seconds Belle nodded her head in appreciation then went to make dinner.

Hearing a neigh Belle placed her book on the table next to her. Going out of the house she was met with the sight of a hysterical horse.

"This can't be good." she muttered as she went to calm down her horse.

/

"How long has he been out?"

"A day."

"Poor fellow. He must be tired."

Maurice blinked and shook his head.

"Oh wait he's waking up."

"Is he Lumiere? I can't tell with me standing right here!"

"You're right Mrs. Potts. Sorry."

Maurice opened his eyes to a lightly lit room and people surrounding him.

"Hello monsieur. Welcome back to the land of the living!"

"Lumiere." someone warned him but the thin man had already had his hands on the man's shoulders and was helping him up.

"You must me tired."

"No he's just thirsty."

Maurice stared down at the comforter below him seeing as how that was the only place that didn't make him dizzy.

"It's alright. Mrs. Potts went to go get you some tea." the man known as lumiere patted Maurices shoulder.

"Where's Belle." he whispered to himself.

"Who monsieur?" Lumiere leaned closer to Maurice so he could hear him better.

"Belle. My daughter." he said a bit louder gripping the man's arm.

"Your daughter?" Lumiere looked over at the other man in the room looking for answers.

The man shrugged as well and the man began to become a bit more skittish.

"Cogsworth help me." Lumiere went to hold Maurice down. Quickly the portly man came to assist his friend in keeping the man down.

"NO! I want to see my daughter! WHERE IS SHE!?" Maurice yelled. The door opened breaking the men's concentration. Taking the opening Maurice ripped his arms from them and lept from the bed and out the door pushing over the woman with the tea.

"He's loose!"

"Mrs. Potts!"

Cogsworth went to help the woman as Lumiere ran after the man as fast as his legs could carry him.

Maurice ran through the halls not noticing the several servants he hit on the way. Adam came out of the room he was in making Maurice stop just before he knocked into him. Maurice looked up at him in horror terror evident in his eyes.

"Le diable." he whispered before he once again passed out.

"Monsieur. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He just escaped. He hit Mrs. Potts and-"

"Is she okay?"

"Who madame Potts? Yes. Yes. Of course she is. Tough cookie that one." Lumiere nodded as he tried to gather up the man in front of him.

"Good. Good." Adam nodded his approval and looked down at Maurice.

"Um. Put him in the upstairs room." Adam said as he closed the door

"But monsieur. We haven't used them-"

"Just put him there. I feel someone will be here to fetch him in a short while."

Lumiere nodded and began to drag the man away.

/

Belle urged Philippe to go faster than he already was. She couldn't help it. Her father was in danger and at the moment she was the only one who could help him.

"Come on boy."

Phillippe began to slow down in front of a pathway. Assuming this was where he ran, Belle jumped from the horse's back and grabbed his reins. Looking for anything specific Belle surveyed the ground waiting for something to catch her eye.

Going through the line of trees Belle found herself in front of a set of iron gates.

"Please don't be in here." Belle looked through the bars and around the area and found no sign of her father. Breathing a sigh of relief Belle went to leave but when she looked down she saw her fathers shoe.

"Papa." she groaned as she bent down to pick it up. Sighing she looked it over and looked over at the castle.

"Great." she muttered. Dropping the shoe Belle opened the gate and took a step in. Looking back she saw her horse standing amongst the trees.

"Phillippe come here." she waved him over but the horse shook his head and stayed put.

"Phillippe come here now." she whispered harshly.

The horse let out a puff of air and trotted over to her.

"Thank you." she said as she grabbed his reins and pulled him in alongside her.

/

Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**

Author's note: I just figured out a/u does not mean a/n XD. I will not disappoint.

Le diable: devil

/

Belle looked for ways in. But only looked around the front step. Stepping up to the window with her horse behind her Belle wiped it off to get a better look in. Philippe huffed behind her and looked around for the wolves. Hearing a creak Phillippe craned his neck over to get a better look.

"Papa where are you?" Belle squinted her eyes trying to get a better look inside.

Philippe neighed and nudged Belle in the back trying to get her attention.

"It was probably nothing Philippe. Just ignore." Belle ignored her horse until Philippe pulled her back away from the window.

"Hey. Hey. Hey." Belle protested as she stumbled back.

Philippe again huffed and nodded his head as best he could toward the open door.

"Philippe what?"

Philippe pushed her shoulder making her turn to the door.

"Oh." Belle stepped back into her horse.

"That's um new." she remarked looking at the now open door.

Philippe nudged her forward when she didn't move after a while.

"Okay. Okay." she whispered walking forward with Philippe's reins still in hand.

As she walked up the steps she was pulled back again by her horse.

"Phillippe." she protested looking at her horse.

Philippe pulled on his reins signaling for her to let go. Exasperated Belle let go of her horse's reins and told him to stay where he was. Philippe watched as Belle entered the castle and stood in his place like he was supposed to.

Hearing a thud on the ground Philippe looked down and saw a red apple lying on the ground beneath him. Philippe looked around for a sign of trap before he decided to eat it. Seeing no sign Philippe ate the apple then again stayed in his place. Another apple rolled neared him. At first Philippe ignored it but then he followed it and after that more followed. Each apple leading him further from the door.

/

"Papa?" Belle quietly looked into a room hoping to find her father. When she didn't see him she went back into the hallway. Belle walked past a door and tried to open it but it was locked. Huffing she left the door alone and went to leave. Just as she took a step the door creaked open allowing Belle entrance. Belle went back to the door and looked inside.

"Hello?" she tentatively went in looking for any sign of life.

"Is anyone here?" she called out again but still no one answered.

"Please. I-I'm looking for my father!" she shouted into the dimly lit hallway. When she received no answer Belle walked up the stairs that ended on a landing. Looking in she went to find her father in one of the rooms. Not seeing him Belle continued to look in the dark dungeons dreading each one she looked in. Hearing footsteps Belle went after it wanting to find the person leading her.

"Hey!" she shouted when she saw torch on the wall. Running after it Belle went up a few more flights of stairs before the light stopped at she stopped following it.

"Hello!" she shouted looking around the room that was only lit by the moon outside.

"Belle?"

Belle turned rapidly to the voice and ran towards it. She called out to her father again and was relieved to hear an answer closer to her. Kneeling down at the door she looked inside and saw her father shivering inside.

"Papa!" she shouted. Getting up she looked around, looking for any key. Not finding one she grabbed a torch near her and smashed the end of it against the lock.

"Wait." Maurice mumbled going up to the door.

Belle smashed the end of it again against the lock.

"Belle wait!"

After the final blow the lock gave way and belle quickly opened the door and went inside.

"Papa. Papa are you alright?" she kneeled down in front of him checking him over.

"You shouldn't have come Belle. This. This man. This beast."

"Beast?"

"Yes Belle. Beast. The one from the war. The folklore. He is here and dangerous. And has these eyes that." Maurice shook his head trying to find the right word.

"The eyes. They could take your soul."

"Oooh my. Take your soul? Are those really the stories surrounding me these days?" a chuckle followed suit, making Belle take a shaky breath.

Taking a deep breath she turned to the voice shielding her father.

"Adam."

"Belle."

They greeted each other, Belle a bit more colder.

"Why are you here?" he inquired tilting his head to the side.

"I'm here for my father." she said not moving from her father.

"Your father?" he looked towards Maurice who shrunk back behind Belle.

"Interesting." he commented.

"Let him go." she demanded.

"Im sorry what?" Adam looked at her.

"Let. Him. Go." she said again this time standing up and her father went with her.

"Mm." Adam tapped a finger on his chin.

"No." he said.

"What?"

"I said no. I can't have this guy go free."

"And why not?"

'Think of something quick.' he thought.

"He assaulted my maid. Now if i let him go now what message would i be sending? That you could treat my staff however you like? Oh no." he shook his head picking up the fallen torch.

Belle bristled at his answer.

"Now if you don't mind. I think you should go. You see my rooms are mainly equipped to one per room and two. Two well scares them." he shrugged throwing the torch away.

Belle glared at him and he returned it with a smug look.

"Belle no. No. You need to go I will stay. I've lived my life-"

"Fine." she looked down at her father.

"I'll stay." her voice cracked as she said the words.

Adam smirked and Maurice began to rattle of why she shouldn't stay and that she was making a big mistake but it fell on deaf ears.

"But on the terms that no harm comes to him. That he will be taken care of in my absence."

'Why does it always turn out that I am the bad guy.' Adam sighed and walked up to Maurice planting a hand on his shoulder.

"Alright." he pulled Maurice away from her.

"Time for you to go." he looked at Belle who stared at him. Adam smirked and shook his head before he and Maurice disapeared front of her. The only indication of their exit was the maroon smoke that formed in their place.

'She's lost.'

''We've lost her again.'

'Her father doesn't want her'

Belle squeezed her eyes shut and fell to the floor trying to block out the voices.

/

"Please. My daughter. Spare her. She doesn't know. She doesn't understand what she is doing."

"No?" Adam stopped and looked at the short man.

"She seemed pretty sure of herself in there." he commented.

"No. It. It's her pills she must've not taken them. Or she took too much or-"

"It was nothing." Adam opened the door to the carriage.

"No! No! I. I will kill myself i will-"

"Listen here." Adam slammed Maurice against the carriage making him stop.

"Your daughter sacrificed herself to keep you safe. She is here because she for some reason finds that you are worth saving. Now i will honor her wishes. No harm will come to you but do not think for a second that I will let her sacrifice be in vain."

"You're mad. What could you do?" Maurice asked as bravely as one could when shaking.

"You've heard the stories." Adam pushed him in the carriage.

"What can't i do?" he chuckled before slamming the door closed and hitting the top telling the carriage to go.

Adam looked up at the tower and took a deep breath.

"One down. One to go."

/

Thank you :) 3


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer

I will not disappoint. :)

/

"Come on Belle." Adam said for the third time but Belle still wouldn't move from her spot near the window.

"Belle seriously. You can't stay in here forever." he tried to reason but Belle stayed silent.

Belle closed her eyes as the voices began to recede making her listen to Adam's voice instead.

"What do you want?" she mummered still looking out the window.

"What do I want?" he laughed his hand running through his hair.

"Yes. What do you want? You have me. You have your prisoner. What more could you want?" her voice faded as she continued to speak.

"I don't have time for this." he marched up to her and hoisted her up by her forearm making her stand.

"Let go! Adam let go!" she protested hitting his arm but Adams grip was firm.

After a few moments Belle and Adam were in a new room. As they settled on the ground Belle stumbled forward and Adam stayed in the doorway. Bracing herself on the table, Belle took a few deep breaths then looked around.

"Why am i here?" she asked turning to him.

"Well you're a friend. How could i let a friend stay in that place?" he asked leaning against the doorway.

"Yet my father could stay in there?" she retorted.

"Honestly?"

She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes i probably would have." he sighed.

"Bastard." Belle lunged for him but Adam grabbed her arms and pushed her back into the room making her sit in the chair.

"Listen Belle." he leaned over her so that she looked him directly in the eye.

"I do apologize for keeping your father in there for the span of ten minutes but I knew someone was coming for him." he straightened up but didn't break eye contact with her.

"I just didn't know it would be you."

Belle stared at him gripping the side of the arms of the chair but with his eyes were too intense making her look away.

"So now what?" she asked looking to the side of the room.

"I don't know. But there are some ground rules that we need to cover."

"Rules?" Belle stood up at this.

"Well only one." Adam went to the other side of the doorway and kneeled down sliding his finger from the one side of the door to the other.

"You can't go out at night."

Belle's eyes went wide and she ran to where he was but was stopped by the force field in front of her. She slammed her fist against it but it wouldn't budge.

"Yes please. Hit at a magical door. That will show me." he snickered while walking away.

Belle glared at him as he walked away. She languidly hit the shield and stumbled back from it. Taking a deep breath she backed away from it and closed the door. Looking at the room she was confined in for the night Belle took off her cloak and set it on the chaise then sat down on it. Sighing she took off her boots and laid back cautiously on the chaise.

"You're fine." she whispered to herself taking a few breaths.

"You're fine." she repeated curling into herself then she fell asleep.

/

"Mmm." Belle felt herself be pushed back but she didn't stir. She heard someone huff and another poke to her shoulder made her groan again. Gratefully the imposer went away leaving her to peace but when she was pushed on the side she almost fell off making her grip the side of the side chaise making her jump awake.

Groaning she rubbed her forehead and took several breaths as she tried to get her heart back to its normal beat. Hands waved in front of her face making her look up.

"Ms. Potts?" she got up looking down at the old woman.

Ms. Potts smiled and nodded her head and used her hands to communicate.

'Hi Belle. Welcome.'

Belle looked at her hands trying to remember her lessons so she could respond but she came up blank. Ms. Potts touched her arm catching her attention again.

'I can read lips Belle.'

Belle smiled and felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. Joy. Engulfing Ms. Potts in a hug, she squeezed her lightly. Ms. Potts smiled and hugged her back then pulled back.

"So glad to see my two favorite girls getting along."

Belle looked at the door and saw Adam come in with a tray of food and set it down on the table.

"What's this?"

"Well you must be hungry. You haven't eaten since you got here." he chuckled .

Belle looked at Ms. Potts who gestured for her to go. Belle looked it over, looking at the various fruits and tarts.

"It's not poison if that's what you're thinking." Adam laughed as he took a peach from the bowl. Belle raised an eyebrow at him then took an apple. Taking a bite of it, she was surprised to find out how sweet it was.

"Then again I wouldn't poison you. I would just let you sleep for a thousand years. Let you die naturally." he shrugged wiping his mouth with the back of his sleeve.

Belle choked on the apple and looked at Ms. Potts. Ms. Potts went up to Adam and smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow." he touched the back of his head and looked at Ms. Potts.

'I was just kidding.' he signed.

'Watch it.' she pointed her finger at him and left.

'Wonderful. She has progressed.'

Belle's apple dropped to the floor and she fell on to the chair next to her.

"You okay?"

'Maybe just one more session. That should get her right.'

Belle blinked seeing white pads around her and someone approaching her. They stuck her hand out to her but she quickly swatted it away and backed up.

"Hey Belle."

Belle shook her head and looked at him her eyes focusing on him.

"I'm sorry. It's all just. It's all coming to reality now."

"What is?"

"That I'm here." she looked at him.

"You're brain is a little slow "

"Well we can't all have your intelligence. So if you could just please. Give me a minute."

Adam nodded and picked up the apple and threw it back to her. Belle caught it and watched as he left. As he went out of sight Belle went to the door and put her hand up to it. She reached her hand through and was glad to find that it did not repel her. She took a deep breath and looked out the hall. Glad to see no one she went out the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**

I will not disappoint. :)

/

Belle made another left in the hallway that she was in but huffed when she saw that she was back at the same place where she started.

"Great." she looked around again and again before she ran forward and this time made a right. She continued to run down the hall and made it down the hall until she made a left. Hearing a noise Belle stopped in her tracks and looked back. She turned so that she was facing where she came from. She stepped back and knocked into someone behind her almost falling back but caught herself quickly.

"Tu dois être une blague moi. Je viens d'avoir ces plaques lavés. Ce que vais-"

"I'm sorry I am so sorry." Belle bent down and began to help with cleaning up the glass.

"Madmosielle?"

Belle looked up and the man she was staring at had a grin so wide that it looked familiar to her.

"Lumiere?"

"Yes!" he shouted happily and encased her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh. Okay." she grunted as she hugged the skinny man back.

"It's very good to see you too." she said patting his back.

Lumiere pulled back and looked at her at arms length his smile somehow bigger.

"Oh dear. Has everyone seen you yet? Oh yhey probably haven't. Come. Come we go see them now. Right now." he pushed Belle towards the end of the hall and continued towards it.

"Uh. Lumiere I dont think."

But the wall opened up and the two stepped through to a busy kitchen.

"Oh my."

However Lumiere didn't stop them there. He guided her through the chaos and into a room that was attatched.

"And so I said 'No way. It couldn't be.' but then we just kept arguing and arguing and then-"

"And then she finally shut up."

"Lumiere." the woman who was talking ran from the other side of the table and tackled Lumiere in a hug.

Ms. Potts went over to Belle and guided her to the table where they were all at. Ms. Potts sat her down next to a portly man and small child who looked at her with his side vision but when she looked at him he always turned away.

"That's Chip. He's a little shy." the man informed her.

"Uh huh. I'm Belle by the way." she extended her hand towards him.

"Oh i know who you are. You're the talk of this castle." Cogsworth looked at his watch as if he had somewhere else to be.

"Oh. Sorry." Belle put her hand down in her lap and looked down.

Chip patted her hands gaining her attention.

"It's okay. Cogsworth is like that with everybody." he explained.

"What?" Cogsworth intervened leaning over Belle.

"I was telling Belle that that sometimes you can be a little uptight." chip informed.

"Oh. Sorry dear. I don't mean to be. It's just." Cogsworth looked at his pocket watch again.

"This merriment was meant to end thirty minutes ago and well." he gestured to the scene in front of them.

"Oh. Well I dont think it's bad to have a little fun." she shrugged.

"Yes. But so much can not be good for anyone."

"You are such a worry wart my friend." a hand patted down on Cogsworth shoulder making the poor man jump in his seat.

"Monsieur! Welcom to the land down under." Lumiere greeted going over to Adam and patting him on the back.

"Thank you. But what are you all doing here? You know we have rooms upstairs."

"But there are so many." Lumiere said.

"And someone can get lost." Chip chimed in from behind Belle.

"That's true " Belle mumbled.

"Did you get lost Belle?" Adam chuckled going behind her chair.

"Quite the opposite. I somehow ended up back in the same spot everytime."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. It does that sometimes." the woman who was talking stepped up with a tray of tea.

"It?"

"The house." she explained.

"Babette she hasn't been here that long for her to understand."

"Hey she-"

"No no. He's right." Belle interrupted Adam.

"You got lost?"

"Yep." Belle took her tea cup gratefully and took a sip.

"Well wait. How did you get lost? That has to mean-"

"That I went out of the room?" she finished.

"Yeah. Well I don't exactly like being in one place for a long time."

Adam stared at the back of her head dumbfounded. Ms. Potts chuckled and tapped Adam's shoulder.

' _I like her.'_ She signed with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah. Course you do." he mumbled looking down at Belle who was now in a conversation with Babette.

/

Belle looked around the stable fondly as she picked up the various amounts of equipments. As she came towards Philippe's stall she stuck her hand out allowing him to smell it.

"So. What do you think boy?" she unlatched the lock and stepped in.

"Like it here?" she petted his side amazed at how silky it felt.

Phillippe nodded his head in approval making her laugh and hug him tight.

"Me too." she confessed.

"But we cant stay. Got to go back to papa." she shrugged grabbing the saddle. Phillippe backed away from her to the other side of the stall.

"Phillippe." she walked towars him but he walked up away from her.

"Really?"

Phillippe stared straight ahead to the other stall. Belle huffed and mumbled under her breath about the stubborn horse and put the saddle back.

"Fine. You win." she patted his back and went to go out but Phillippe nudged her back.

Belle laughed and turned with the apple she had stashed in her pocket now in her hand.

"You're spoiled." she laughed as she petted his head and he ate the apple. After he was done Belle locked the stall and left the stable.

/

Translation for Tu dois être une blague moi. Je viens d'avoir ces plaques lavés. Ce que vais-: You have got to be kidding me. I just had these plates washed. Now what will-


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**

I will not disappoint. :)

/

"You know you sleep a lot?"

"And you're creepy." Belle mumbled pushing herself up from the bed using her head.

' _We cant do anything for her now.'_

Belle groaned and turned over covering her ears.

"Hey." Adam threw something onto the bed catching Belles attention. Belle sat up and looked down at the foot of her bed and saw a an apple.

"No." she threw the apple at his back but he moved over making it hit a vase and breaking it.

"You're going to have explain that to Mrs. Potts." he sat down on the seat near the table he had just set up with breakfast.

Belle closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Adam got up and went over to the bed ripping the covers away from her.

"Come on. Food." he went back to the table and Belle took a few more minuted before she followed him. She sat down across from him and crossed her legs seeing as how she was wearing a night gown.

Belle looked around for her ribbon and found it under the tray. Grabbing it she tamed her hair down as best as she could then began to look again. Belle moved the tea pot and the cups and the plates but did not find whatbshe was looking for.

"Great." she huffed sitting back.

"Missing something?"

She didn't say anything and went to pour the tea but Adam caught her arm and turned it over. There were several puncture wounds dotted along her veins and several scars on traveling up on both her arms. Belle took her arms away from him and went to the teapot again.

"What exactly happened when I left?" Adam laughed sitting back in the chair.

"First time or second time?" Belle sat back with the cup in her hand.

Adam put a finger to his chin before deciding both.

"Well the first time." Belle took an orange from the fruit basket and began to peel it.

"First time you left I broke the cardinal rule and told my father about you." she put the peels on the table and continued to peel.

"Did you?" he chuckled.

"Yeah I did."

"And what did he say?"

"Nothing." Belle laughed as she peeled back the last of the oranges skin.

"He just laughed it off and said I had a wild imagination and my mother agreed."

"And the second time?"

"The second time?" Belle put the orange in her mouth and chewed before beginning.

"Well my mother died and my father began to well…." Belle tapped her chin.

"He wasn't the best guy to be around. And even if I was around he found it too hard to bare the look of me." she laughed taking in another orange.

"Well that's cruel."

"Oh no that's not it." she chuckled.

"When you left again. I stupidly told my father about you. Again." she chuckled taking another orange.

"And then?"

"Then he had me admitted into an insane asylum for six months. They really have no mercy. Shock therapies, unneeded medicine, too much medicine." Belles gaze glazed over as she stared at the orange in her lap.

"Wait. Why am I telling you this?" she shook her head and sat up straight focusing mainly on her orange.

"Well because I am intrigued and a little pissed." Adam said honestly leaning forward.

"Well you're just gonna have to stay curious." Belle popped the last orange in her mouth.

"Mhm." Adam hummed leaning back.

"I need my medicine." Belle said quickly.

"What medicine? The unneeded one?" he chuckled.

"Sadly yes. I do."

"Why you said they didn't work."

"They do."

"How so?"

"Not saying." Belle took her cup and filled it with tea and took a sip.

"Than you dont need it." he got up and went to leave.

"Yes i do." she retorted standing up.

"Nah." Adam went out of the room and closed the door.

Belle stared in disbelief before she collapsed back into her seat.

There was a knock at the door and Belle shot up and opened it.

"Ms. Potts. Oh thank God." Belle encased the woman in a hug.

"I need your help."

Ms. Potts shook her head and handed her a thing of folded clothes. Belle looked down at it.

"Dresses?"

Ms. Potts nodded her head and left to let her get dressed.

Belle looked down at the clothes with disdain.

"Great." she went inside her room to change.

/

"I know. I never thought I would wear a dress again too." Belle patted Phillipes head.

"He's a very big dog."

Belle looked over to Chip who was standing in the doorway with a pale in his arms.

"Here let me help you." she laughed going over to him and taking the pale from him.

"And he's not a dog. He's a horse." she smiled setting the bucket down next to her previous seat.

She looked at Chip and Phillipe.

"Would you like a ride?" she asked.

Chips eyes went wide and he smiled while nodding enthusiastically. Belle smiled and opened the stable door in which Phillipe stepped out. Belle grabbed the saddle and strapped it onto Phillipes back. When the saddle was secure she picked up Chip and put him on then jumped up behind him.

"Okay. Hold on tight to the reigns."

Chip did as he was told and leaned forward ready to go. Belle smiled and urged Phillipe forward out of the stable.

/

Belle laughed as she and Chip raced through the dense forest making Phillipe do all odd end tricks that Belle promised he would be rewarded for. It was becoming late and Belle decided to take Chip back home. She dismounted from Phillipe and walked him back with Chip who was sleeping on his back.

As she arrived to the stables she saw Ms. Potts, Lumiere and Cogsworth waiting for her. Belle picked Chip up from Phillipes back nd handed him to Ms. Potts.

"Sorry. We went out for a bit."

' _More than a bit.'_ Ms. Potts raised an eyebrow but still took Chip and left.

Lumiere and Cogsworth toom Phillipe back into the stall and informed her that dinner was waiting. She thanked them and went into the servants way emerging in the dining hall. Looking around she was surprised to find that it was just her. Shrugging she sat down and began to eat. After she was done Belle went back into her room and tried to fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**

I will not disappoint. :)

/

Belle tossed and turned the sheets tangling around her legs as she did so.

' _Poor thing. Thought she saw a prince.'_

' _I heard she saw a beast.'_

' _Whoever it was. She won't be able to see him now. Not after we're done with her.'_

Belle sat up gasping, looking around wildly. Her gaze was hazy, all she could make out was the white of the walls. Belle went to get up but she felt constricted. Looking down at the sheets Belle pushed against them but they wouldn't budge.

"No. No." she gasped pushing against them harder but they wouldn't budge. Belle thrashed around under the covers until she fell off the bed and onto the ground. Finally she was free of the covers and she quickly got up and away from it. Her breathing was in rasp and she felt her heart thunder against her chest.

' _There's only one thing we can do for her really.'_

' _You dont mean.'_

Belle heard footsteps coming from all around her making her jump. She looked over at a mirror and saw only herself and the white walls around her. Quickly she backed away from it and went to the door behind her. Belle found slippers bear her and put them on. Belle tripped on her nightgown as she got up from the floor until she finally got to the door. She was surprised to find it unlocked as she threw it open. She went to leave but something pushed her back. The steps she heard before were getting closer to her and she began to beat against the door.

"Please! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" she shouted pounding against the thing keeping her in.

The footsteps had gotten closer then before making her frantic and a but desperate.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M NOT CRAZY! PLEASE LET ME OUT!" she pleaded until her voice was hoarse.

Just then Mrs. Potts came up to the door surprised to find Belle looking so disheveled.

Belle backed up from the doorway and Mrs. Potts. She blinked rapidly trying to place the nurse dressed in white. Mrs. Potts entered and Belle just then looked down at the nurses hands and saw a tray with a tea pot and a cup. Belle stumbled back catching herself on the fallen sheets behind her. She knew what the pot and cup meant, she always knew what that meant. Mrs. Potts put the tray on the table and put her hands up in a surrending gesture.

She shouldn't trust them. She couldn't trust them. Belle summed up and looked to the open patio doors. Mrs. Potts looked the same way and back at Belle shaking her head. Mrs. Potts tool a step closer but Belle was already on her feet and out the doors. Mrs. Potts went after her looking down at the bottom expecting to find Belle there but instead she saw Belle running, already half way to the woods.

/

Belle ran through the woods her breathing ragged. Her breath were in puffs because of the cold but she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel the snow biting into her ankles or the branches that hit her in the face, legs and arms. Scratches came up all over her person but she ignored it. She didnt feel the snow seep into her slippers making her shoes like puddles. Belle glanced behind her once at a time making sure no one was following behind her. Belle dodged a low hanging branch and leaped over the uprooted roots. She saw a clearing before her and slowed down a bit until she heard a howling in the distance. She poured on the speed and glanced behind her. She saw glowing yellow eyes following her making her panic and run into something.

Adam grunted as he felt something hit him in the back. He turned around to see what it was and was surprised to find Belle.

"Belle?"

Belle shook her head and looked up. Her eyes went wide as she stared up at the bluest eyes.

"Belle." Adam looked around in the trees.

"Why are you out here?" he bent down to help her but Belle scrambled away fron him with her back to the clearing.

Adam backed away putting his hands up.

"Im not going back." she gasped out backing away further fron him.

"Belle. What are you talking about?" Adam went to help her again but Belle shielded herself with her arms as if he was going to hurt her.

"Belle. Belle look at me." Adam backed away from her again, this time concerned.

Belle slowly lowered her arms so that she could see his face.

"Im not going to hurt you." he promised, taking a step towards her.

Belle gripped the snow beneath her and threw it into Adams face before she scrambled back to her feet and ran out to the clearing. Adam wiped his face off, feeling the sting of the cold bite into his face.

"What was that?" Adam watched Belle as she ran away from him.

/

Belle was running again. This time she knew what it was from. She tried to keep her pace but everytime she went to slow down she heard a howling or saw yellow eyes or she saw blue eyes making her speed up again. Again Belle looked behind her and this time she tripped on a root making her fall into the snow. Belle groaned and felt a sharp pain in her ankle. As she got up she heard growling making her freeze. She looked up slowly and was met with the yellow eyes she had been running from.

She broke eye contact with the wolf in front of her as she got up making sure not to put any weight on her ankle. She swallowed thickly and looked at the other wolves surrounding her. She took a shaky breath that puffed out into the air than evaporated. The wolf in front of her snapped at her making her jump back and hit her head on the tree behind her. The wolf prowled up to her and Belle maintained eye contact as she reached down, grabbing a tree branch. Seeing her movement the wolf lunged at her biting down on her leg making her buckle to the ground. As she came down the wolf went to attack her but she brought the branch up making him snap his teeth on the branch instead. Belle took one deep shaky breath before she pushed the wolf as much as she could back away from her. She still had the branch in her hand and got back to her feet, aderanaline coursing through her. She felt her hands begin to shake and lose grip on the stick she had. But the wolves showed no weakness and neither would she.

Another wolf came from the back of her knocking her to the ground, with her face in the snow. She felt her shoe begin to come off. Pulling her foot out of the shoe. Belle kicked the wolf in the nose making her whimper and stagger back with the shoe in their mouth. Belle gripped the branch and got up waiting for another attack but none came. The wolves began to disappear one by one. Belle took a deep breath and finally lost the grip on the branch. As the branch fell she fell to the ground as well, the aderlanine beginning to leave her body.

Adams boots crunched in the snow as he came through the trees and saw Belle lying in the snow her face covered and her limbs beginning to turn blue. Adam went around the wolf and went over to Belle and kneeled down. Adam wiped the snow from her cheek and Belle moved slightly from him but stopped. Belle opened her eyes with effort and saw the blue eyes she had been running from. She got up slowly until she was in a sitting position.

"Belle I really don't think-"

"I'm not going back." she felt her breath begin to leave her and strength go.

"Go back where?"

Belle tried to get up but she felt pain beyond belief and she couldn't stand it.

"Im not going back Gaston. You cant make me." her head fell down to her chest and her breathing was coming in fainter than before.

Adam studied her and figured that the best course of action was to get her back to the castle to tend to her. Carefully he slipped his arms under her and picked her up bridal style. Belle groaned and her head fell against his chest. Adam heard a whimper as he went to leave and stopped.

"Kill that human. She attacked us."

Adam turned around and looked down wolf who was lying on his side. Adam went up to the wolf and pressed his boot onto the wolf's mid section. The wolf gasped in pain and writhed beneath the weight.

"She did not attack you." he seethed keeping Belle close to him.

"Our offer still stands. I protect you against the humans you protect the humans against your pack but know this." Adam pressed down harder until he felt something crack beneath his foot.

"You touch Belle or anyone again. I will not be as merciful as she was." he threatened before he took his foot from the wolf's side. The wolf glared up at Adam but said nothing as he walked away.

Belle shivered and scooted as close as she possible could to Adam.

"Im not going back." she mumbled again.

"Okay. You won't go back." he promised as he walked her back to the castle.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer

I will not disappoint. :)

/

Belle groaned and peeled her eyes open to a dim light above her. She made a noise in the back of her throat and moved her head so that her eyes were away from light.

"Oh good. You're awake."

Belle's head lulled to the side and saw Adam at her side doing something to her leg.

"You had me worried for a moment." Adam pulled the last stitch.

"Ow." she groaned trying to turn her body to the side she could get away from him and his needle.

"Good. You can feel that. You dont have hypothermia." Adam grabbed the scissors next to him and snipped the last of the string examined it.

Belle groaned and laid back down, her head turned to the otherside so she couldnt see what Adam was doing. It made her feel a little quesy.

At her other side she saw Mrs. Potts who gave her a sheepish smile and handed a cup but Belle shook her head and closes her eyes.

"Take the cup Belle." Adam commanded still wrapping her leg.

Belle groaned and extended her hand taking the cup from Mrs. Potts. Belle gave a sign of sorry and Mrs. Potts waved her hand in dismiss before she went to take care of the tray. Belle stared at the cup in her hand swishing the liquid around.

"Drink the damn tea Belle." Adam placed the wrap on the tray and covered Belles leg with the blanket.

Belle sighed and drank contents, disgusted by the bitter taste. Mrs. Potts turned and took the cup from her. Belle stared back up at the ceiling looking at the torch above her. She closed her eyes trying to decipher what wws going on. Her head was pounding, her body was in agony and she felt untied to the world at that moment. She heard the door open and close but that didn't catch her attention. She was too wrapped up in sorting her thoughts. When nothing came Belle grumbled to herself.

"What happened?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question." Adam said sarcastically he came over to the bed and sat down on the edge looking at her.

Belle groaned and shook her head trying to get rid of her aching head.

"Where's my medicine?" she grumbled looking at him.

"Oh this?" Adam dug into his pants pockets and produced a small brown pouch.

"Yes." Belle gasped going to grab it but Adam pulled away.

"The medicine you said that didn't work?" he palmed the pouch and got up going to the open patio doors. He threw the pouch out of the window.

"Adam!" Belle gasped going to move but her body resisted. She gasped and put herself back on the bed, closing her eyes against the pain.

"Why the hell did you that?" she asked not opening her eyes.

"Why did I throw out a sugar pill? Hm let me think." Adam this time sat on the chair next to her, so that he could be face to face with her.

Belle opened her eyes and looked at him. She took a deep breath and held it for awhile before letting it out.

"They worked-"

"Yes to give an early term of diabetes." he retorted sitting back in the chair and folding his hands a cross his lap.

Belle groaned and felt an oncoming migrane which was added to the pounding of her head which was not a good combination. She groaned, not wanting to argue with him further.

"Whatever you thought those pills were doing was obviously false. It's all in your head Belle." Adam stood up and lightly touched her bandaged head.

"You just need to let them out."

Belle kept her eyes closed and turned her head to the side away from him. Adam sighed and turned off the light from overhead and left the room to allow Belle to sleep.

/

Belle felt constricted again. But this time it was not on account of the sheets. It was because of her injuries, it was because of her mind thay she felt constricted. She couldn't get away from it. She couldn't away from any of it. Especially her dreams. Everytime she closed her eyes she was back in the asylum and she was replaying her escape over and over again each time with her being captured and tortured. Adam came in periodically to check on her as did Mrs. Potts, Lumiere, and Babette. But there was nothing they could do for her in the night then they did for in the day. In the morning they kept her mind occupied. They read to her, or helped up to get up and walk around a bit. But at night she was by herself and there was nothing she could then. Her dreams were nightmares and when shd fianlly couldn't take it anymore she decided to take Adams advice.

She tried hard to block out all that made her weak. Everything that made hear the voices made her will to let it go even stronger. After a week of bed rest and tiereless nights Belle was better. She could get up and move. Her nightmares were mostly over, her stitches were out. She felt, well, free.

/

Belle limped into the dining room to where Adam was sitting and placed a chocolate cake in front of him. Adam put down the letter he was reading and looked at the cake.

"Amd what do I owe this sweer dessert?" he asked looking up at her.

"It's just a thank you. For this." she refered to her body.

"You're welcome." Adam nodded smiling back at her

Belle smiled and nodded then went to leave.

"Will you not eat with me?" he asked

"Um no." Belle turned and walked backwards.

"I made a horrible mess in the kitchen and I better clean it up before Mrs. Potts sees it." she informed turning back around and walking through the servants door.

Adam nodded and didn't stop her. Looking at the cake he felt a smile spread across his face and a flutter start in his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**

Trying not to disappoint :/

/

Belle sighed thoughtfully as she sat in her chair and looked out over the patio rail and into the darkening woods. Hearing a peeling noise Belle got up and went into her room and saw Adam sliding his finger across the bottom of the doorway.

"What are you doing?"

Adam looked up at her and smiled.

"Well I think it would be better that you went through the door to escape rather than jump off of a 3 foot balcony."

"Sorry." Belle said sheepishly looking down at her feet.

Adam stood up and went over to her.

"Not your fault." he assured placing a hand on her shoulder.

Belle smiled looking up at him. The two stood there for a moment. A little awkwardly before Adam cleared his throat said his goodnight and left Belle alone in her room again. Belle let out the breath she had been holding and went back out to the patio looking again into the woods. She tried to ignore the frantic beating of her heart, but when it pounds against your ribs it is just a tad bit harder to ignore.

/

Months pass and the two become close. Closer than they had when they were little. Their friendship became well known throughout the castle and soon bets followed wondering who was going to crack first. You see the servants were not stupid. They saw the blush that Belle got everytime Adam looked at her. Or how Adam somehow stiffened when Belle was near him. The two were so careless and nonchalant before but now it seemed thet forgot how to breathe in eachothers presence. But the staff wouldn't say anything. They thought it evem most entertaining at dinner time.

Belle as usual sat to the right of Adam at the table. This time she was the only one eating while Adam looked over numerous amounts of letters and different papers. But one in particular caught his attention.

"What is it?" Belle asked as Adam intently read the paper in his hands.

Adam was silent for a moment before answering her.

"It's my parents."

"And that is a bad thing because?" Belle took a spoonful of soup.

"Thry haven't visited for ten years."

Belle placed her spoon into her bowl and laid her hand on Adams.

"Well it can't all bad. Maybe they want to visit their son. See how your doing." she tried to reason but Adam was reluctant to see it.

"Then why not visit my brother?" he mumbled.

"You have s brother?" Belle kept her hand where it was and Adam didn't seem to mind.

"I didn't tell you?" he finally looked at her.

"Um. No you didn't." she shook her head and took her hand away from his placing it in her lap.

"Oh. Well I have s brother. His name is Vincent." Adam shrugged placing the letter down so that Belle could see it too. She scooted her chair closer to his in order to get a better look.

"Oh well. Here's their reason right here." Belle leaned forward and put her finger under the sentence.

"Adam why we are visiting is to talk about your marriage status to the princess of England." Belle felt her heart drop in her stomach but she continued on.

"We want heirs Adam and we want them now. That is your mother my boy." Belle leaned back into her chair and looked at Adam who looked back at her.

"See. They just want to check in on your relationship status. Although to be honest. I was wondering myself when I was going to see little you's running around." Belle laughed a bit uncomfortably.

"Well there's Chip." Adam shrugged.

"Yes but he's not yours. He's not yours, is he?"

"No." Adam looked down at the table as if in thought.

"I dont think he is." Adam couldn't help but smile when he saw Belle's surprised face.

"Adam." Belle laughed pushing his shoulder. They both laughed and felt the tension in the room ease.

"So when are they coming?"

"Two weeks from now." Adam picked up hjs tea cup drinking the rest of the contents.

"Burn your tongue?" Belle asked.

"Yeah a little." Adam confessed.

Belle shook her head and looked at the letter again.

"Well that will give you enough time right?".

"Enough time for what?"

"To get their rooms ready and everything. Maybe come up with some explanation about. Us."

Adam looked at her, but Belle was looking in her lap trying to cover her blush.

"And what about us?" he inquiried making Belle go redder.

"I dont know." she shook her head and got up still not looking in his direction.

"That's why you have to figure it out."

Adam watched as Belle left the room.

"So if I were to say you were my girlfriend?" he called after and Belle stopped and this time she did look at him.

"I wouldn't object." she smiled then she left.

Adam smiled to himself and went to look over to the fireplace but there was someone standing in his way.

"Shit!" Adam jumped in his seat and a smiling Ms. Potts peered down at him.

" _You need to make noise when you come in."_ Adam quickly signed before getting up and collecting his papers.

Ms. Potts smiled mischievously and replied.

" _If you looking for a sign. That was it right there."_

Adam signed back a _whatever_ and left Ms. Potts to clean up the dishes.

/

 _2 weeks later_

"Stop fidgeting." Belle reprimanded as she fixed nothing on Adam's shirt.

"Easy for you to say. You're not about to go see your parents who you haven't talked to in ten years." Adam griped as he played with his cuffs.

"Relax." Belle laughed putting her hands in his own.

"It's not their going to bite."

"Oh so i didn't tell you the breakfast incident when i was eight? Well when I was but a wee-"

"Your stalling." Belle interrupted.

"Don't worry." she put her hand on his cheek.

"You'll be okay."

Adam took a deep breath and looked down at her, a smile bloomed on his face.

"I dont know how you do it. But suddenly I feel ready to take on the world."

Belle blushed looking down.

"I think you're good now."

Adam sighed and let go of her hand them turned to the door. Taking a deep breath he opened the door and walked in the room capturing the attention of his parents.

'See Nathaniel. Told you he wouldn't make us wait."

"Hi mother." Adam smiled kissing his mother's cheek.

"Whatever Margret. All I'm saying is the boy couldn't give us a heads up that he'd be late."

"And helll to you to father." Adam nodded as he sat down to the side of them.

"Son." his father nodded back.

A short silence followed between the three, making Adam a but uncomfortable.

"So. Shall we discuss why you came here?" Adam offered.

"Hm?" his mother looked at him as she put the tea cup to her lips.

"The marriage you wanted for our son darling." the former king reminded her.

"Oh yes." she put down her cup abd saucer.

"We found this beautiful princess in England and we believe that you two will be a perfect match."

Belle, who was still at the door, listened to the coversation once again feeling her heart drop to her stomach.

"Is that it?" Adam asked. He picked up his tea cup as well and took a sip.

"Well, yes. We would've told your brother but-"

"He has wife."

The two went silent and looked at their cups.

"And a kid." Adam went on, trying to keep his temper in check.

"But he barely gets to see them because of the non existent war you have in stuck in dad." Adam looked to his father who took a deep breath.

"War is good for him. Shows him to not disrespect the household." his father replied.

"How dare he. Come in with that country girl." his mother added her tone livid.

"What was wrong with her?"

"She had nothing. She could contribute nothing to the crown."

Belle froze in place.

Adam took a deep breath and carefully picked up his cup.

"So who is she?" his father asked looking at him.

"Who?" Adam carefully set down his cup and rivaled his fathers glare.

"This girl that has you becoming a fool." he griped.

When Adam didn't answer his parents began to pester him with questions. Ones that he was not inclined to answer outloud.

"Does she know of your perdicament?" his father asked.

"Does she know that one day if you lose your temper she could die?" this time it was his mother.

"Or how about if you turn one too many times you just may stay like that. Forever."

At that the doors to the side burst open, revealing a livid Belle.

"I'm guesisng this is her?"

Everyone stood up as Belle entered the room but her sight was set on adam.

"What are they talking about?" she stopped just enough in front of him so that she could look him in the eye without hurting her neck.

"Oh so you haven't told her?" his father clapped his hands together.

Belle turned to him her glare unwavering.

"So tell me now." she demanded.

"Alright. Well-"

"Father. Maybe I should tell her." adam pleaded.

"No no. You had your chancd boy." the former king looked at Belle a sick smile on his face as if he were about to tell her a fairytail.

"Well if my dear son loses his temper at moment, the results could be drastic. He could turn into a beast just enough to viciously hurt someone. Or he could turn into the besst fully and kill them. Even you." he shrugged.

Belles lips were set in a straight line as if unwavered by this information.

"Yes I got that part. But what is about you staying that way?" she turned to Adam. The father's face showed surprised at her nonchalant attitude.

Adam squirmed under her gaze but complied to tell her.

"Well if I turn into the beast too often. I could potentially stay like that. Forever." he finished with a smile but Belle was having none of it.

"I should slap you." she shook her head looking down while running a hand through her hair and placed the other on her hip.

"And when were you going to tell me this?" she looked at him.

"When we were married?" he shrugged.

"I'm not in the mood for games Adam." she quipped.

"Well then good thing we're not playing one." he retorted.

Everyone in the room suddenly fell silent.

"Adam. You can't possibly mean."

"That's right mother." Adam didn't break eye contact with Belle.

"I plan to marry this woman."

"You're serious?" Belle's face relaxed from her receng anger.

Adam nodded and got down on one knee. He produced a box from his pocket and opened it.

"My mother's ring." his father mumbled still in shock.

"Belle. If you will have me. I would be honored for you to be my wife."

Belle covered her hand with her mouth and looked down at him.

"Adam. But theyre right. I have nothing to give I. I am just a country girl."

Adam got up and stepped closer to her taking the ring out of its box.

"If you just give me your heart. That is all I will ever want or need from you."

Belle closed her eyes trying to hold back the tears. She wiped her eyes and looked back up at him. She nodded her head yes and whispered okay. Adam smiled and placed the ring on the apporiate finger before he lifted in the air by her waist. Belle laughed in glee as she spun through the air. When Adam set her back down they shared a quick kiss.

"Son you will bring this family to ruins." Nathaniel finally spoke up.

Adam wrapped his arm around Belles waist looking down at her.

"No. That was you." he looked at him.

"I'm different."

"Because we made you different-"

"No you made me a weapon!" he shouted.

Belle closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to him. Adam looked down at her and swallowed.

"I made me different. She made me different." he kissed the top of Belles head.

Belle smiled and looked up at him.

"You two will never fit in to high society." Margret one last try fell on deaf ears.

"That's fine with me." Belle said not breaking eye contact with Adam.

The parents threw up their hands in fustration and stalked out of the room grumbling to themselves.

/

Belle again looked at her ring admiring it. She put her hand back into her lap. A blanket wrapped around her shoulders and she looked up to find her fiancé above her. She smiled and accepted a kiss from him as he sat down across from her blocking her view of the woods.

"I know what you wish. And sadly it is something I can not give you."

Belle was about to ask what he was talking about but they were already back in Belles room packing a bag.

"You mean?" Belle stepped up to him hope in her eyes.

"I do understand how important a father is on the girls wedding day. And also the blessing is needed."

Tears filled Belles eyes and she launched herself on Adam.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." she chanted.

"Anything to make you happy." he whispered enclosing her in a hug.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer

Trying not to disappoint

/

Belle stumbled a bit as she and Adam made to her home via teleporting. She would've fallen if Adam had not caught her by the waist. She smiled in thanks then went to put her bag down on the bed.

"So how is it that you know where my room is?" Belle chuckled as she undid the latch on her bag and began to pack a few things away.

"I would tell you but then I'd-"

"Have to kill me?" she finished while raising an eyebrow at him.

"No. I'd have to hide because you'll probably kill me." he chuckled.

"I'm not even going to ask." Belle shook her head and put the clothes in the drawer.

"So are you happy that you're back?" Adam seemed to ask timidly.

Belle smiled looking down at the clothes in the drawer before answering.

"I am." she looked up at him and went over to him.

"Thank you." she gave him a hug which he returned.

"You're not staying. Are you?" Belle stepped back from him. She had meant to ask him a while ago when he had not had a bag with him when they left but they left in a haste not giving her much time to ask.

"Not here no. I have some other business to attend to near here."

"Well how exactly am I supposed to make this engagement believable if the groom is not here?" she laughed as she went to the suitcase and continued to unpack.

"Well. When you're ready and you need me." Adam came from behind her and grabbed her hand so that they both her ring.

"Just twist your ring three times to the right and I will be here."

"That's it?" she asked turning around so that she was facing him.

"That's it." he assured.

Belle smiled and nodded her head

"I'll see you later." Adam took her hand and kissed her knuckles before he left again in a puff of smoke.

Belle shook her head her smile still on her face.

After she was finished putting her clothes away she went to find her father, wanting to tell him the good news. She went through the dining/office room and saw a bigger mess than when she left. Then she went to the kitchen/sitting room and did not find her father there either. Sighing she went to the last place she knew where he would be. Coming into the workshop Belle scanned the room. She found her father's feet under a machine that she guessed he had just begun working on.

"Papa?" she stepped over the tools and miscellaneous parts over to her father.

"Hey?" she wiped her hands on her trousers then she bent down so that she could be eye level with him.

"Hm?" Maurice tried to get up but hit him head on the metal.

"Oh Belle there you are." he grumbled rubbing his head as he slid from under the contraption.

"Yes? Here I am." Belle stood up and stepped away from him so he could get up.

"Hey. I need you to help me move this. And then i need you to go see how Philippe is doing. Haven't heard a peep out of him for awhile."

Belle tried to form a sentence but all of the words died.

"Well. Come on." he motioned for her to move the machine which she did.

"Papa-"

"Now come on. You know what you can check on the horse later. Let's have something to eat then go to bed yes?" Maurice stepped around her and into the kitchen.

"When was the last time you had eaten?" Belle asked as she looked for something that she could cook.

"Oh. You know. You cooked dinner for me just last night."

"But papa-"

"I was thinking a nice baked trout. How about you?" Maurice began to clear off the table as best he could. He put the papers in various piles that made Belle cringe.

Shaking her head Belle took the trout from off the windowsill and began to make dinner.

As they finished their meal, a sort of silence came i between them.

"Well i suppose it is time for bed don't you? It is getting late out."

Belle looked out the window glad that what he said was true and took the plates to the sink to let them soak.

"Well. Goodnight Belle." Maurice went to his bedroom that was on the first floor.

Belle stood awkwardly in the dining/office room and watched him walked away. She looked at her ring and began to twist it but soon stopped. Sighing she let her arm fall to her side and she went to bed.

/

"Belle?" the door creaked open revealing Maurice.

Belles eyes peeled open to see her father standing in the doorway his hands wringing in themselves.

"Hey papa." she smiled as she sat up, her legs dangling off the side.

"Is that really you?" he walked in further stopping just in front of her.

"Yes papa. It's really me."

Maurice smiled and brung Belle in for a hug gripping her tight.

"Oh my girl. I thought i was seeing things. I am so sorry." he whispered keeping her close.

"It's fine papa." Belle took a deep breath and hugged him back her eyes closing feeling safe.

"It's fine." she repeated patting his back.

"But. But how did you. How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape papa." belle pulled away from him.

"He. We. We are-"

"Oh well it doesn't matter you're here now and life is as it should be." Maurice let go and went to the door.

"Come on. I'll make my famous pancakes." he smiled ethusiastically then left Belle to get ready for the day.

"This just got a whole lot harder." Belle mumbled as she got up to start her day.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer

Trying not to disappoint

/

Belle smiled as she watched her father work. He whistled happily to himself as he went from his new machine to the work table and back again.

"Hey Belle do you see anymore of these bolts anymore?" Maurice held one up for her to see. Belle took a closer look.

"No. I think we ran out of those after the last invention." Belle said picking up a wrench.

Maurice put it down and stopped working. Belle looked at her father worried.

"Papa? You okay?" she got up and went over to him placing a hand on his shoulder. He placed his hand over hers.

"That was six months ago." he whispered.

"What?"

"My last invention." he turned to her looking her in the eye.

"It was six months ago. That's how long you have been gone." he got up and hugged Belle. Belle hugged him back glad to be back but, there was never a good time for any news.

"Papa. I um. I have something to-"

"Well it doesnt matter now. You're home and that is all that matters." he pulled away from her patting her stomach.

"Look I'm going to go into town. Get the blots and your medicine. You seem to be running low."

"Oh uh papa. You dont need to-" she put her hands up in protest.

"No Belle anything." he grabbed her hand and patted it.

"Anything to keep my little girl happy." he smiled then he left her there.

Belle sighed and sat down on the bench her father had just been sitting on. Her head leaned back onto the machine and she closed her eyes. Her hand slipped into her pocket as she played with the ring inside it.

"So. Somewhere I heard that a girl being engaged is the happiest day of her life."

Belle opened her eyes and looked at Adam who stood close to her. Belle smiled and got up.

"I didn't even. Twist my ring." she took it out of her pocket and showed him.

"I know." he shrugged taking her hand and kissing her knuckles.

"But. I needed to see you." he pulled her in close.

"Make sure you're okay."

Belle blushed and looked down at her boots putting the ring back in her pocket

"Well I'm great."

"Obviously not. You look like you have the whole world on your shoulders and all youre doing is telling your father that you're engaged."

"Yeah." Belle rubbed the back of her neck, lookong down.

"It's alot harder than you think."

"Hey. Belle I understand if you dont want to-" Adam started but Belle interrupted him.

"No." she said quickly looking up at him.

"I do. Of course I do its just." Belle sighed and looked around the cluttered work room. A smiled played on her lips as she remebered the times she had with her father.

"I haven't been home in awhile and-" she took a breath looking Adam in the eyes.

"And I just wanted to have a day with him until, I dropped this particular bomb on him." she said hurriedly waiting for him to say something.

Adam kept silent and just looked at her.

"I'm sorry if I'm making you wait too long it's just-" belle began, worried by his silence.

"No Belle. No." he took her hands and squeezed them.

"If I could wait my whole adolescent life for you. Im pretty sure I can wait a few more weeks." he assured giving her a small smile.

Belle smiled and nodded not breaking eye contact with him.

"I promise. Tomorrow. We are supposed to go out for lunch and. And then i will tell him." she assured squeezing his hand lightly.

"I know you will." Adam smiled kissing the back of her hand.

Belle smiled and looked around the place again as did Adam.

"So this business that you are here for." his attention came back to her.

"Is it done?"

"Um no actually. Just got a little break from it is all."

"What exactly is your business here?" bele pressed.

"An old shop keeper wants to sell his book store and i promised I help."

"Wait. You mean the book store off on main street?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked. The place was pretty much vacant when he came and doubted anyone knew of it. He was pretty sure the shop keeper want aware he had a store until Adam came in to help him.

Belle looked down and shook her head disbelieving.

"Nothing it's just. I loved to go there. With my mom." she shrugged a smiled tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"I could always get those books for you." Adam offered.

"No." Belle shook her head and laughed.

"It's okay." she waved it off.

Adam nodded, his mind already made up for her wedding present. He looked around the work place and looked down at the machine next to them

"What is this?" he let go of her hands and took a closer look at the machine.

Belle looked over to where he was looking. She tried to remeber what her father said as he was talking but drew a blank.

"You know i dont know. Something about….electricity or um. You know I dont know." she laughed..


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**

Trying not to disappoint

/

She walked behind her father with their basket in the crook of her arm and her father was holding onto her other arm. Maurice continued to talk about his invention and the gossip from the tavern. Belle smiled as she listened to him ramble. She found it peaceful. Eventually they stopped by the river they were next to and set up the blanket and the basket was put on it for weight. Then they began to unpack it.

"You know Belle I was in the tavern yesterday and I heard Gaston would be arriving by tomorrow evening." Maurice took out the pie.

"Okay." Belle said disinterested, however Maurice continued.

"And he has agreed to marry you!" he said excitedly.

Belle froze.

"What?" she put down the last plate and looked at her father who was grinning like a fool.

"He has!" Maurice got up walking over the blanket to his daughter.

"I didn't think he would you know after your little episode but he has Belle and-" by this time Belle was not listening. The roar of the river and the pounding of her heart echoed in her ears.

'Tell him now. Tell him now.' she chanted to herself. She took a deep breath and stood up her hand going to her pocket.

"Dad. There is uh-" she placed the ring halfway on her finger.

"There is something i need to tell you." she took her hand out fully but kept it at her side and she looked down.

Maurice stopped talking and looked at his daughter.

"I uh. I've been meaning to tell you. For. For awhile now and-" by this time the ring was fully on her finger and she had twisted it, three times.

"No."

Belle looked at him surprised.

"What?"

"Belle you didn't."

Belle blinked and her mouth kept opening and closing.

"Papa. I'm engaged." she finally spit out.

Maurice was quiet for a moment the e exploded.

"To that horrible monster!" his threw his hands in the air.

"Papa. He is not. He's not a monster." Belle defended.

"Like hell! Belle he locked me in a tower!"

"I know. I'm sorry. He's sorry. Papa." she held her hands up to him and walked towards him.

"No!" he shouted grabbing her hand.

Belle tried to pull back but Maurice kept a firm hold and went for her ring.

"Papa no!" she screamed pulling her arm.

"Hello monsieur Maurice I do apolo-" Adams words fell on deaf ears as he comes to the scene in front of him.

"Papa stop!" Belle shouted still trying to get her arm free.

"I refuse to let you marry that monster!" Maurice tugged at the ring but Belle kept her finger bent.

"Papa please! You're hurting me!" she screamed. Adam came up behind Belle and wrapped an arm behind her waist and placed a hand on her arm. Maurice fell to the ground as Belle and Adam disappeared before him a cloud of maroon smoke. He blinked a few times before he got up. He turned and turned hoping to find them but he didn't. Stomping his foot Maurice looked down at his hand and saw the ring. He threw it into the river angrily then stomped into the picnic ignoring the broken plates under his feet.

/

Belle stumbled back into Adam and Adam stumbled back into the table behind him. Once they were grounded Adam let go of Belle who just stood there. She was in more than shock and she didn't know what to do. Well she did know what she wanted to do but she didn't know which one to do first. She wanted to scream, to cry, to throw and break things.

"Belle?"

She jumped at her name being called. Adam placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Belle kept her head down. Adam sighed and tried to make her look at him but she wouldn't budge.

"Belle-"

"Please just leave me alone." she whispered looking down at her boots.

"Belle-" he tried again.

"Adam please!" she snapped this time she did look up at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Just give me a moment." she pleaded.

Adam sighed rubbing her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He kissed her forehead and complied.

"I'm here for you." he promised.

Belle nodded and gave a small smile. Taking a deep breath Adam left Belle in her room.

Belle swallowed thickly looking around the room. She pounded the table in front of her and sank down to her knees tears streaming down her face. A silent scream ripped her throat and her fist once again pounded the table she was leaning on. Her head fell to her chest as she took deep breaths trying to get herself together. Belle leaned too much on the table and she fell with the table to the ground. As she hit the ground she caught her reflection of herself from the hand mirror that was on the table. Grabbing it she looked at herself and became enraged. She placed it on the ground and smashed her fist on it. Not satisfied she got up shakily to her feet and faced the full length mirror. She saw the disheveled, red eyes, wild hair woman she became at the drop of a hat. She took it all in at once. The years of being called crazy, the countless tests, drugs, medicine. Everything compiled into one emotion. Rage. She flung herself to the mirror with the handheld on still her hand. First she flung it at the mirror that then was followed by her fist. The mirror fell and Belle fell on top of it. The glass shattered around her.

The door flew open and Adam ran in and grabbed Belle from the waist and hauled her from the broken mirror. Belle shouted and tried to pull away from him. Adam sat them down against the foot of the bed and held Belle tight. Tears streamed down Belles face as Adam held her and yet she couldn't break through. After a while Belle stopped fighting and she just silently cried against him. Adam didn't say anything as they sat there.

"What is wrong with me?" she questioned.

"Nothing." Adam whispered.

"Nothing."

Belle took a deep breath and closed her eyes relaxing more into him eventually falling asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Trying not to disappoint

Disclaimer

/

Belle stretched and enjoyed the sound of her popping limbs.

"Mmmm."

Belle jumped at the sound of another person near her.

"You move too much." he mumbled tighting his hold on Belles waist.

Belle huffed and laid back down on his chest. She picked at his shirt a bit and noticed the tear stains.

"Oh sorry." she mumbled as she tried to get up.

"For what?" Adam looked down at his chest.

"Oh." he mumbled as he laid his head back onto the pillow.

The two stayed silent for awhile. Belle was staring at the foot of the bed looking at their entwined legs that was over the covers.

"You know your boots are still on?"

Adam mumbled a 'yeah' and then he finally began to wake up.

"Are you okay?"

Belle looked at him and gave a small smile.

"I am."

"Good." he hopped off the bed on the otherside catching Belle off guard.

"Okay." she sat up and folded her hands in her lap.

Adam went to the table and went through the fruit bowl. He pulled out an apple and tossed it to Belle.

"Why?"

"To eat it"

Belle threw the apple back and forth between her hands before she took a bite.

Adam smiled and went over to get taking the apple and throwing it out the opened window.

"Okay." she laughed as she finished chewing.

"You act like it's poisoned." she finished swallowing.

Adam raised an eyebrow and waited.

"You ass." she tried to cough up what was left of the apple in her mouth.

"No. No Belle." he took her hands and held them looking in her eyes.

Belle felt her eyes become a bit groggy as she continued to look at him.

"What. Did you-" her head hit the pillow.

"Nothing too serious my luv." he kissed her knuckled before he set her hands down on her stomach.

"You just need to aleep for awhile." he then got up closing the window and drawing the curtains before letting himself out.

/

Belle groaned as she got up. Her mouth felt dry and she felt stiff. She turned her head only to find Adam there looking right at her.

"Why are you looking at me?" she mumbled as she rubbed her face.

"Just admiring the view." he placed a hand on her cheek.

Belle smiled as they looked at eachother. Just her eyes widen and she bolted up. She looked out to the patio and noticed that it was night time.

"Adam what time is it? No. No. Don't answer that. How long have I been asleep? " she looked over to him.

"Well." he sat up moving her slightly towards him.

"It is night time and. Well you've been asleep long enough to enjoy the death of your enemies." Adam smiled taking her hand.

"I don't have any enemies."

"Sure you do." he insisted.

"I really don't.

"Okay. So you've only been asleep for a few hours but you needed it." he explained picking at her fingers.

"Okay. And why did i need it?" she asked.

"No. No. That's a surprise." he got off the bed and went to the closet.

"Will i like this surprise?" she crawled over to him so that she was on the edge on the bed.

"You might." he turned around and revieled a yellow dress.

"Hmm." she got off the bed and went over to him to get a better look at the dress. She took a piece of the fabric.

"It's beautiful." she commented taking in ruffles.

"Do you want me to tell you now?" he asked as he watched her expression.

"No." she smiled.

"There's nothing like a beautiful dress to get a girl to do what you want." she smiled still admiring the dress.

"I think it would take more than a pretty dress and sweet words to make you do anything."

Belle laughed and she nodded in agreement.

"Here." he handed the hanger to her. Belle took it still admiring it. There was a knock at the door which Adam went to get. She saw Ms. Potts there holding up a bag and a big smile was on her face.

"Ms. Potts will help you get ready." he nodded to get and went to leave.

"Adam." she called after him.

Adam stopped and looked at her.

"Thank you." she smiled.

"You're welcome." he nodded then he left.

Ms. Potts was in front of Belle and there was a big smile on her face.

'What does Adam have planned?' she asked.

But Ms. Potts only shook her head and pushed Belle to the vanity.

/

Adam stood at the bottom of the steps fiddling with the cuff of his blue jacket.

"Dont worry my friend. She said yes once." Lumiere placed a hand on Adams shoulder and gave him a reassuring squeeze.

Adam nodded giving him a small smile but he still felt nervous inside and the little butterflies in his stomach just wouldn't go away. Just then the door opened and Belle came out her head down. He held his breath and watched Belle come down the steps. As she made it down he felt his smile grow bigger.

"You look beautiful." he exhaled as she stood in front of him.

"You look handsome." she complimented back taking in the blue jacket, black trousers, and his boots.

"I try. Lumiere helped with most of it." he took her gloved hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Well you did a very good job." she leaned over to see Lumiere who was standing behind Adam

"Well thank you madam." he bowed.

"If you two will follow me." he led them to the dining room and opened the door allowing them through.

"And this is where I leave you." he bowed again and closed the door.

Belle smiled still looking at the closed door.

"Why did he leave?"

"Close your eyes." Adam said.

Belle raised an eyebrow but complied. Adam waved his hand in front of her face making sure she couldnt see anything. He took her hands and guided her to the middle of the room then told her to open her eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Trying not to disappoint

Disclaimer

/

Belle gasped as she took in the scene before her. Pillows were placed strategically on the floor across from the open patio doors that let in the night air. A table was placed with in front of the pillows and had various food on it and a fire was lit in the fireplace.

"So. Do you like it?" Adam asked shyly after Belle's strung out silence.

Belle turned to him and shook her head yes.

"It's wonderful!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

Adam smiled and hugged her back, glad for her response. When they parted Babette appeared and offered them a glass of wine.

"Thank you." Belle laughed lightly as she took the glass.

Babstte curstied as Adam took his and then left them.

"So." Adam offered his arm to her.

"Shall we?"

Belle took his offered arm and allowed lead the way. He helped her to sit on the floor before he followed suit. The two sat in compatible silence as they picked off the fruit tray and cheese tray and enjoyed the night breeze. As they sat Adam continued to glance at Belle a couple of times. This of course did not go unnoticed.

"Okay what?" Belle laughed as she set down her almost empty glass and looked at him.

Adam quickly looked down at his glass swishing around the liquid. He muttered to himself a bit and continued to look down.

"Adam." she placed her hand on his making him look at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked squeezing his hand a little.

Adam sighed and set his glass on the little table.

"So I dont know if I am supposed to get on my knee again or just-" he muttered to himself as he began to stand up but stopped when Belle gave him a confused look.

"You know what I'll just sit." he sat back down and grabbed Belle's hands.

"Belle. I. I know that you wanted your dad to be there but." he sighed looking around, looking for the right words.

"Adam I did want my father to be there but-"

"Let me finish." he interrupted looking back at her.

Belle waited for him to finish.

"I know you wanted your father to be there but of you'll still have me. I still want you to be my wife."

A smile spread across her face as Adam finished.

"Of course I would." she took her gloved hand from Adams and placed it on his cheek.

Adam smiled and leaned in placing a light kiss on her lips. Belle smiled and scooted closer to him about to lay her head on his chest.

"Oh wait the ring!"

Belle sat up and watched him fumble around his coat. Adam produced a necklace from his coat pocket and held it to her proudly.

"Necklace?" she asked as she took the chain from him. There was a ring on the emd that was gold and engraved with a rose and it's stem.

"Yeah I thought it would better then having it ripped from your finger. With the neck it's a little more harder to yank off and-"

"Adam I love it." Belle interrupted placing a hand on his.

Adam nodded glad for her approval.

"So. What now?" she asked looking down at her new "ring".

"Dance with me?" Adam asked.

"But there is no music playing." Belle looked at him.

"We'll just dance to our own then." he shrugged as he got up and extended his hand to her.

"Okay." she put the necklace over her head and fixed her hair over it.

"Wait. I was supposed to do that." Adam said disappointedly as he helped her up.

"Did you want me to take it off so you could put it on me?" Belle joked.

"Yes actually." he agreed.

Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"No really. I want to do this right."

Belle shook her head but still took of the necklace and handed it to him. She turned so that her back was facing him and held her hair up. Adam put the necklace over her head and placed it around her neck. Belle let her hair down and turned to face him.

"Shall we dance?" Adam held out his hand and Belle took it.

/

Adam woke up with Belle in his arms. He looke down at her wanting to not wake her.

"I know youre staring." she mumbled as she buried her face further in his chest.

"Can you blame me?" he chuckled as he stroked her hair.

"What time is it?" she asked licking her dried lips.

"I dont know a bit into the afternoon." he guessed.

"Mhm." Belle turned so that her back was to him and she was facing the windows.

"This is not my room." she sat up and looked around. Everything about the room screamed master and she could only guess who it belonged to.

"And how did I end up here?" she chuckled as she rubbed her eyes and adjusted her nightgown strap.

"Oh well. You were tired I was tired and you know one thing led to another." he shrugged.

"Im sure it did." she laughed as she laid back down on the pillows.

Adam leaned over her, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you Belle."

"I love you too Adam."

Adam leaned down and pecked her lips. Belle smiled and leaned up giving him a deeper kiss. Adam pushed her gently back to the pillows. As the kiss became deeper a knock on the door interrupted.

"Ugh what now?" Adam broke the kiss and climbed off of Belle. He went to the door ready to yell at the person behind it.

"Lumiere?"

Lumiere had a panicked look on his face when Adam opened it.

"What is it?"

"So sorry to interrupt master but. But a letter came." Lumiere handed him an unopen envelope.

"And who's it from?" Adam asked as he examined the letter.

"Your brother."


	16. Chapter 16

Trying not to disappoint

Disclaimer

/

Belle looked at the letter again as Adam sat on the edge of the bed his head in his hands.

"So why aren't you jumping up to go help your brother?" Belle scooted next to him until her legs were dangling off the side of the bed. Adam stared at the ground for a few moments before answering her.

"I dont know. It's just. I feel as though he would tell me. Like in person and not-" he gestured to the letter that she had in her hand.

"Well. The letter does say it's pretty urgent." she shrugged as she again read the words. Although she was a bit confused as to why some of the words were spelled wrong.

"I dont know." he was still reluctant to agree but Belle still tried to persuade him.

"Well why dont you go to just make sure that he's okay."

"I think he could handle himself." he mumbled, his hands falling to his lap.

"Adam." Belle placed a hand on his hand, making him look up at her.

"You should just make sure." she insisted

"Why do you want me to go so bad? What is it? Is there another guy that you have?" Adam joked.

"Oh yes. We have been conversing for some time and wanted to get you out so we can have our own escapade." she giggled lightly bumping his shoulder.

Adam shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"I should go?" he asked looking down.

"Is that a statement or a question?" she laughed.

"I just." he sighed looking for the right words. "I just dont want to post pone the wedding as much as it is already."

"And you wont." she insisted. "As soon as you come back we'll get married and bring your brother along as well."

"We could do that." he kissed her cheek and got up.

Belle got up as well putting the letter on the bed and gave him some privacy.

/

Belle smiled as Adam came down the steps with Cogsworth and Lumiere. Ms. Potts joined her as Adam met him at the door.

"So as soon as I get back." Adam asked taking her hands.

"Which will be like in three days anyway" she shrugged.

"Exactly." he kissed her nose and talked to .

I'll be back in a few days.

Be safe. She patted his cheek in a motherly fashion.

Adam nodded and gave Belles hand one last squeeze before leaving. The four of them watched as he left on the black horse then they went their seperate ways. Ms. Potts ended up in the kitchen, Lumiere went to find Babette and Cogsworth went to lock himself in a room and Belle went to the library.

For a while Belle wasn't bothered by anyone and left to read her books in peace. Then there was a knock at the door. At first Belle did not get up to get it and just sat reading. Until there was another knock again but this time it was louder and more powerful. Sighing Belle got up and marked her place in her book before going to get the door. She made it to the door just as the banging stopped.

"Ookay." she opened the door a bit but then opened it all the way when she saw no one there.

"Hello?" she stepped out a bit to see if anyone was there.

"Hello Belle."

Belle froze and her breathing was faint and she heard blood rush to her ears.

"Ga-Gaston. What are you doing here?" she looked to the door and estimated her time to which she could get there.

"Oh no no no no." Gaston grabbed her arm before she could go anywhere.

"What are you doing?! Let go!" she screamed as she hit his arm.

"Just coming for what was promised." he gripped her arm harder and a swung a club hitting her over the head. Belle slumped in his hold.

/

Adam made it to his brothers camp ground earlier than he suspected. It was late afternoon on day two of his journey. So it would only take him another two days to get back. Better then six he thought as he went to go find his brother. He thought it a little strange that the soldiers were joking around and did not seem ready for any battle. As he looked around most of the soldiers greeted him and others bowed in respect to him while directing him to his brother. He found his brother coming out of a pretty big tent with a big smile on his face.

"Adam!" his brother greeted happily putting an arm over his brothers shoulder giving him a light squeeze.

"Hey." he greeted back a little hesitant.

"Why so confused brother dear? Did you not want to see your brother?" he asked stepping front of him.

"Well yeah. But." he looked around the camp, eyeing the soldiers and their merriment.

"Arent you guys supposed to be preparing for war?" he asked looking at his brother.

"Well. Uh. No. It ended years ago silly. Remember you were there." he said laughing lightly.

"Then. Why did I get this?" he gave him the letter that was sent. Vincent took it and read it over to himself.

"Pleas help. Enemy territory. We need. Yeah this isnt me." he folded the letter in half.

"It's not?" Adam took the letter back and pocketed it.

"No. I know i have not been in the scholarly world as of late but I think I would know how to spell my own name. And spell brother at that."

"Huh."

"Now the letter that i got. I know was not from you but from our mother." he pulled it out to show Adam.

"Who exactly is this Belle and why am I not invited to the wedding?" his brother slung his arm over his shoulder and steered him to the tent he was just in. Adam had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he followed his brother but ignored it. He figured that it couldn't be that bad to be back in five days or so.


	17. Chapter 17

Trying not to disappoint

Disclaimer

/

Adam came into the front door and was almost bombarded.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry." Lumiere began to apologize in french and in english confusing Adam all the more.

Adam decided to come back the next morning and tell Belle of his plans for the wedding. Yes some of them he had gotten from his brother but hey, they weren't that bad of ideas.

"We don't know where she went it was like she disappeared in thin air-"

"Wait. Wait. Who disappeared?" Adam asked making the servants stop their rambling all together. Adam waited for an answer hoping someone would provide one. Even Belle, who wasn't there at the moment.

"Where's Belle?" he looked around them and through the hallway past the staircase. Ms. Potts stepped in front of him.

' _She's gone.'_

Adam stared at her for a moment then everything began to go in slow motion.

"Where?" he asked lowly taking deep breaths.

"We don't know sire. We are so sorry." Babette said looking down.

Adam regarded her, then Lumiere, then Cogsworth and finally Ms. Potts. He took another deep breath as he felt his temper rise as did his temperature.

"Mosier?" Lumiere stepped forward a bit but Ms. Potts held him back shaking her head.

"So no one knows, where she is?" Adam asked taking deeper breaths.

"No sir. Would you know?" Babette asked hesitantly.

Adam smirked looking up at Babette, his blue eyes seemed to become sharper.

"I might have an idea."

/

Belle took a shaky breath. Then another. Then another after that. Taking in a deep breath she smelled liquor. A Lot of it. She groaned as her head lulled to the side.

"Ah. Now she's awake."

Belle groaned again then hissed when she tried to move her wrist. She cracked her eyes a little and looked down. Her wrist bound by leather rope and tied as tight as they possibly could and she was also changed. From her blue dress to a silky pink one that stopped at her knees. She closed her eyes and tried to move her wrist again but it only brought pain making her stop.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that. But i couldn't have you running off as you did before."

Belle didn't say anything. She continued to look down at her lap. Someone touched her arm making her jump but all she could do was look up very fast. Almost hurting her neck.

"Belle meet Bella."

Belle stared at the pretty brunette who seemed to have a grudge against Belle. Not just by the way she glared down at her but by the way she was holding the spoon and bowl. She was squeezing it tight as if to not knock her upside the head with them.

"You do need to eat." Gaston said nonchalantly as he took a sip from his mug. Belle never took her eyes off of the girl who still stood there glaring at her. Sensing the tension Gaston placed his mug on the table and crossed over to where the two were. He grabbed the bowl from Bella and set it on the table then set to work on untying Belle and Bella only watched. Belle glared at Gaston as he undid the last bind and right hooked him on the cheek. Gaston reacted quickly and grabbed her neck slamming against the chair. Belle gasped and clawed at his hand. She swore she heard a snicker.

"Careful there. Don't want to have to teach you your place now." Gaston warned.

"Maybe you should tie her up like a wild boar and drag her across town." Bella chimed in. Gaston stood up and went over to Bella who still had a smirk on her face. Gaston raise his hand and let come down. Bella fell to the ground holding her cheek. Belle sat there stunned. Gaston rolled his shoulders and his neck.

"Sorry you had to see that my dear." he turned to her and she had a frightened look on her face making him sigh.

He went to go over to her but the door that was across from them slammed opened. A dusk light poured in making Belle conscious of them time. She stared at the lanky man in front of them then to Gaston who seemed to have his attention diverted. Seeing her chance Belle went to sprint towards the door but Gaston caught her around the waist and hauled her back from the door. As Gaston made it to the door he wanted he opened it and threw Belle inside then stood in front of it.

"What do you want?"

"Th-there. There is a BEAST! A big ferocious beast!" the man exclaimed.

Belle listened as best she could to the man's words with Gastons boots pounding on the ground as he walked around.

"And?" Gaston asked uninterested as he went to the fireplace mantel and took down a box.

"It-Its killing the villagers."

"And you have no one else to take care of this problem?" Gaston asked irritated. He placed the box back on the mantel and went to the door locking it.

"Well. Not the way you can." the man said sheepishly.

Gaston sighed and looked down.

"Fine." he went back over to his mantel and took down the musket. He went over to Belle who was still on the floor.

"Dont let her out." Gaston threw the key to her and met the man at the door.

"So what does this beast look like?" Gaston asked as they went out the door.

"Well he has this piercing blue eyes that see right through your soul."

Belle sat back, her back hitting the end of the end.

"Oh no." she breathed out. She hoped to everything that her assumption was wrong. That it was another blue eyed beast but she knew better.

"You have to let me out!" Belle shouted pounding on the door but Bella was sitting in the chair across from it holding her cheek. Hearing a roar that almost shook the house Belle began to plead harder.

"Please! They could get hurt!"

"As if you cared!" Bella shouted back at her.

"Maybe I dont but you must! Especially Gaston!"

Still Bella didn't move and Belle soon became silent and sat at the edge of the bes feeling helpless. It seemed like hours passed but it was minutes and then the door finally was opened.

"I do care what happens to Gaston but yoi not so much. You put him through hell and blinded him to other options."

"You?" she challenged.

"Yes me."

"But he hits you." Belle got up from the bed.

"Yes. On occasion." Bella admitted.

"Then come with me." Belle insisted.

"Oh no. I still love him. Faults and all." Bella said in a sort of dreamy tone.

"You must know what that's like." she went over to a drawer and handed Belle her necklace with the ring attatched to impulse she gave Bella hug and thanked her.

"You're welcome. Now go. Save them or get killed while doing it. Really doesnt matter to me."

Belle put on her necklace andgave her a small smile which she returned then Belle was off.

/

She ran away from the house and followed the river that lead towards town. As she got there she saw smoke and heard shouting. Once she got there she saw the beast. His fur was a chocolate brown. He had horns on top of his head that was formed as a mane, his arms were strong and his hand clawed and dangerous. His legs and feet looked dangerous as well but his eyes still stayed the same. Belle knew he wouldn't hurt her. At least she hoped. She heard shouting and came out a bit more to find Gaston yelling at his men to face the beast and get up but they were all on the ground passed out and the lucky one who still had conciosness stayed rooted to their spot. Becoming fed up with their cowardness Gaston raised his gun.

"No!" Belle came in front if them. Gaston halted in firing.

"Gaston please. Dont hurt him." Belle pleaded.

"He's a monster Belle! He deserved to be killed!"

"Then why arent you dead?" she challenged. Gaston lowered his gun and Belle turned to Adam.

"Hey. Adam." she walked up to him and he took a step back but Belle eventually caught up to him. "I know you're in there." she placed a hand on his cheek. Adam blinked a few times as if regaining conciosness.

"Please come back." she whispered. Belle wrapped her arms around him as much she could.

Adam stayed shocked for a moment. His first impulse was to rip her off of him but then he began to settle down. He knew her. Something about this woman made him calm and think. He felt his pulse begin to quicken and his body begin to shrink he pulled away from her and drew into himself then fell to the ground. This time gratefully it was not as painful as it was as it was when he turned into the beast. When his pulse was out of his ears he began to hear sniffling.

"Belle?" he groaned as he sat up then slowly he stood up.

Belle gasped as she watched him in awe but when he finally stood she let out a breath of relief but still tears made it to her eyes.

"Oh thank God." she threw herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck amd squeezing him tight.

"Whoa." Adam stumbled back still a little exhausted with his transformation.

"Transforming is very taxing. I dont think I'm ready for this hug." Adam confessed. Belle stepped back promptly but still keeping connect with him.

"Then dont ever do it again." she laughed her hands on his shoulders.

"I promise." Adam brushed her cheek with his knuckle making her giggle.

Gasto watched with utter terror but then got over it and grabbed Belle by the shoulder ripping her from Adam and griping her in his arms. His left arm across her neck and shoulder almost choking her.

"Belle is mine!" Gaston shouted pulling Belle back. Adam stepped forward his eyes growing sharper as Belle was dragged.

"Adam dont." Belle choked out extending her hand towars him.

"She is mine! No one elses!" Gaston shouted to no one in particular whipping her around and the musket then he stood still.

Adam took deep breaths but waited for Belle to come up with a plan. Belle took her hand from his arm and found Gastons belt. In his rage Gaston felt no movement or removal of his hunting knife that was wedged between belt and pants. Belle held it securely in her hand.

"You know what Adam?" Belle asked diverting his attention from Gaston. Adam looked down and saw the knife knowing to play along.

"What Belle?" he asked curiosly.

"Im tired of this."

"Stop it! Stop talking!" Gaston tightned his arm around her neck.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Adam asked keeping his attention on Belle.

"This." Belle drew the knew up the side of Gastons side making him step back. She quickly turned and sliced his wrist that held the musket making him drop it which he did. Gaston lunged for her but she ducked and cut through his shirt that hit his chest making a long almost deep gash. Gaston fell holding his chest and Belle was hovering over him. She went to drive the knife in the side of his head but a hand stopped her. She looked up and saw adam.

"You dont want to be like them."

Belle stared back down at Gaston who was looking up at her. His blue eyes hard and full of malice.

"You're right." Belle flipped the knife so that she was holding the blade. She swung the knife and the handl hit Gaston in ths temple effectively knocking him over and out. Belle stood there for a moment her breathing corsed the knife still gripped loosely in her hand at her side.

"Belle?" Adam touched her arm.

Belle jumped and dropped the knife in the process.

"You okay?" he asked.

Belle turned to him and swallowed. Then she nodded slowly.

"Okay." he drew her in for a hug which she excepted full heartedly. Adam rubbed her back for a bit letting her calm down then drew away from her.

"Ready?"

Belle was about to answer but a click stopped her. Her father was next to them on a black horse, a musket in hand and pointed right at Adam.

"Father?"

"Get away from him Belle." Maurices eyes never wavered from Adams who stared back at him.

"Fathed please."

"You will not gave any affiliation with this man. I forbid it." he turned to Belle.

Belle stared at him then back at Adam. Then back to her father.

"I dont care."

"What?" Maurice pulled back a bit careful not to fall off the horse.

"Belle wait." Adam gently grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"You have to think about this. I mean it is your father." Adam whispered to her.

"Im well aware." she nodded.

"Papa i love him. Faults and all. And I would still be with him. Even if you say otherwise." Belle went to find Adams hand and found it. Adam came up behind her and stood there.

"Belle. This man is a monster!" Maurice exclaimed.

"No. The man you wanted me to marry was a monster but the man i want to marry is not!" Belle argued.

There was silenece between them for awhile.

"If you marry this man. I will disown you as a daughter and from this family." Maurice warned.

"Belle really think about this." Adam tried again but Belle was not listening.

"I love him." Belle shrugged even though there were tears in her eyes.

Maurice pulled back the musket his fave indifferent.

"Belle. I hereby disown you as my daughter. You no longer have any affiliation with me or your mother."

At that Belle almost broke but stood her ground.

"You are nameless and will remain that way. Goodbye." Maurice pulled on the reigns of his horse and turned away from them.

"Goodbye. Papa." Belle watched him go her heart breaking a little.

Adam again encased Belle in hug and kissed the top of her forehead.

"Im sorry Belle." he whispered.

"It's not your fault." she shook her looking down at the ground.

"That was bound to happen sooner or later." she shrugged and pulled back from him. She gave him a small smile which he returned.

"Shall we go home?" he asked as he extended his arm to her.

"Thought you would never ask." she laughed as she took his arm and walked with him back home.

/_/

ALLLLL DONE! Phew *wipes off sweat* THANK YOU ALL SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT MAKES ME WANT TO CRY YOU HAVE NO IDEA JUST THANK YOU! AH! YOU GUYS MAKE ME SO HAPPY :) 3 3 3

Okay so next story is another one entirely and probably wont be up untiiiillll…..mayish june…..yeah around that time. But until then. Stay safe. Stay beautiful. You're the best :)


End file.
